Un sueño lejos de la realidad
by axotaxp
Summary: Seung Jo no saca de su cabeza a Ha Ni, pero después de un mal encuentro frente al río Han, ella está hasta en sus sueños...¿Qué significará ese sueño?¿Hará algo al respecto?¿Será en esta historia la misma Ha Ni de secundaria,que moría de amor por el guapo y sobresaliente Baek Seung Jo?
1. Yo no te amo

"Recién me despierto y en lo primero que pienso es en Oh Ha Ni" Pensó ofuscado y cansado Seung Jo. En la noche la había visto con Bong Jun Gu, sentía que algo no estaba bien, sus pensamientos no eran cálculos, ni libros y mucho menos pensando en lo idiota que es la gente, como lo hacía antes, sino que en aquella niña que se entrometió en su vida de una manera increíble, ¿qué había hecho con él?¿Porqué no podía pensar en nada más? Ese era su problema, y al parecer sin solución...  
Ha Ni se desperto, se duchó,se vistió muy bonita y fue a tomar desayuno y pensó en lo que Jun Gu le había propuesto, era algo raro, no se sentía culpable, y cuando pensó en Seung Jo pensó:"Wow, como cambian las cosas, ya no me duele tanto verlo con Hae Ra, increíble"...Hasta que llego Seung Jo.  
Seun Jo Dijo:"¿Cómo la pasaste con ( en su corazón le costó pensarlo) tu novio?"Extrañamente ella no pensó en decirle que no era su novio, simplemente pensó en como se lo había dicho, esa propuesta, que no era cualquiera, un negocio ni nada así, sino una propuesta de matrimonio, y sentía que de algo se había librado, por lo que dijo:" Nada, lo pasé genial, no fuimos a un bar de jazz, pere fue divertido, vi el río Han, se veía muy hermoso, y Jun Gu me propuso matrimonio  
Escupió lo que tenía en la boca y dijo ¿matrimonio?  
-Sí, y le contestaré hoy, en So Pal Bok  
-Sí, que bien, dijo Seung Jo  
Seung Jo estuvo toda la tarde pensando en eso, quería distraerse y comenzó a caminar, simplemente porque su subconsciente se lo decía, llegó a la tienda de fideos So Pal Bok, hasta que ve que ahí viene Ha Ni con Jun Gu, hablando, cosas divertidas, supuso, ya que venían riendo , él se escondió(como lo hizo el padre de Ha Ni en la historia de verdad el día en que Seung Jo y Ha Ni fueron a enfrentar a Jun Gu y escucha lo que dice Jun Gu)Quién lo diría, espiando como lo hizo Ha Ni muchas veces, y como muchas veces esa misma muchachita quería que él hiciera  
-Ha Ni, he pensado toda la noche y la manaña en tus posibles reacciones, respuestas, etc, se que no soy el mejor, pero yo de verdad te amo y no puedo estar tranquilo si tu no me respondes, dime ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
Era verdad, lo del matrimonio, y sintió una punzada en el corazón...  
-Yo la verdad es que siempre te he considerado como un amigo, Jun Gu eres como un hermano-Pero entra Seung Jo, decidido a detener esa "farsa"-pero...  
-Pero que,dice Seung Jo  
-¿Qué haces aca? dice Ha Ni  
-Sí, vete- la apoya Jun Gu  
-Respondele porfavor, yo se que tu me amas  
-No, gritó Ha Ni- Ya no, me di cuenta de que en realidad eras una obsesión, que yo me enamoré de un espejo, ya que yo lo unico que podía ver de ti era tu inteligencia y tu físico, pero tu actitud, de verdad desenamora a cualquier persona, y cuando hoy dijiste que Jun Gu era mi novio, no me sentí mal ya que me casaré con el, yo a él lo amo-llorando- me aburrí de un amor sin esperanzas, algo vacío, y ahora puedes casarte libremente con Hae Ra, no me dolerá verte casar con ella, yo ya no siento por ti.  
-¿Y el beso que nos dimos? , dime que fue eso, ¿Y cuando dormimos juntos? Responde-Gritó Seung Jo-Porfavor dame una oportunidad  
-Basta, ella ya dijo lo que piensa al respecto- interrumpió Jun Gu  
-Ese beso pudo haber tenido algo de valor, fue mi primer beso, pero aun así para ti fue nada, y el dormir contigo, fue simplemente dormir, y fue porque madre no fue a buscarme y no intentes volver al pasado para intentar algo de valor al presente y Hani se dirige a Jun Gu y dice:pero, como te dije, ya no te veo como eso, quiero ser tu esposa y ella lo besa en la mejilla, haciendo que Seung Jo se vaya con su orgullo lo más intacto posible


	2. Me voy a casar

Todos estaban expectantes, Ha Ni dijo que algo importante iba a decir, nadie sabía de qué se trataba, excepto Seung Jo. Ha Ni se mostraba feliz, por lo que casi todos los presentes presagiaron una buena noticia, pero Seung Jo por dentro estaba destrozado, ya que se sabía fuera de esa felicidad, más individual, por parte de Ha Ni, que colectiva, refiriéndose a la familia

Me voy a casar-Dijo Ha Ni

Todos callaron, hasta que habló la mamá de Seung Jo dijo: ¿a casar? En el rostro de Seung Jo apareció una sonrisa por primera vez en el día, creía que su madre rechazaría la idea de que ella se case con otro hombre que no sea él, pero no fue así –Que felicidad, Ha Ni,¿ Te casarás con el de la graduación, el que dijo que no lo permitiría?-Ha Ni asintió.

Que alegría, la verdad es que ayer en la noche lo pensé, y me doy cuenta de que mi hijo mayor es un completo desastre, quizás yo tuve una hija y la cambiaron por este chico frio y temperamental

El chico del CI de 200 se impresionó y dijo: ¡Que!, tú la apoyarás

Claro que sí, tú la rechazaste de la manera más cruel, y con respecto a lo que dije recientemente, realmente lo estoy creyendo, realmente lo estoy creyendo.

-Sr. Gi Dong, ¿Usted apoyará ese matrimonio?

Claro, el chico es una buena persona, quiere a mi hija, y la verdad es que creí que tú estabas enamorado de mi hija, pero me decepcionas como persona, y estoy seguro que tú algún día te arrepentirás.-Dijo el padre de la chica

Estoy de acuerdo con Gi Dong, tú no eres buena persona, porque cuando enfermé, solo tomaste la empresa porque si no lo hacías, junto con mi trabajo, toda la familia caería económicamente, no eres realmente una buena persona. Entonces todos se retiraron excepto Eun Jo que le dijo: Por primera vez creo que mamá tiene razón, eres frio y desconsiderado, me decepcionas, ya que para mi eras un ejemplo, pero perdiste a Ha Ni, ella siempre estuvo ahí y ahora que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos, la perdiste…Y por cierto, te ves ridículo vestido de niña, hasta mañana, **_SEUNG JO_**. Para él fue la primera vez que le dolía escuchar su nombre, ya que lo dijo exageradamente marcado y además que para su hermano él era su fan 1# y él siempre lo había llamado hyung, pero le dolió más darse cuenta de que todo lo que le dijeron en el día no fueron más que verdades, había perdido a Ha Ni, y lo que una vez le dijo a Hae Ra era verdad, Ha Ni era la que siempre lo traía a la realidad, en este caso cruel y triste verdad.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, casi como avanzar el tiempo, él, el perfecto Seung Jo se encontraba en la boda del amor de su vida, aquella boda que su propia madre planeó fortuitamente, siempre con sus impulsos pensó tristemente.

Ella se veía hermosa, estaba subiendo al altar, los padres ya habían hablado, el oficiador ya le había preguntado a Joon Gu si aceptaba a Ha Ni, en las buenas o en las malas, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe, dando como respuesta que sí. En el momento en que Ha Ni estuvo a punto de responder "la pregunta", Seung Jo gritó: ¡NO, Ha Ni, NO!


	3. Preguntándole a la gente

Estaba sudado, nervioso, todo había sido tan real, pero al parecer era todo un sueño, aunque más que un sueño, una pesadilla, una de sus peores sueño algo le quería decir algo, algo que tenía que arreglar, el perfecto Seung Jo tenía que arreglar algo, no era algo que se viera todos días. Pensó en su relación con Hae Ra, eso definitivamente tenía que terminar, al igual que su tipo de relación con Ha no le servía solamente tener que molestarla y humillarla, él quería más... Pero **_¿qué pasa si él esta despertando EN su sueño y no DE su_ sueño?** En ese caso tenía que salir de dudas, y que mejor manera que preguntando, Ja, quien lo diría, el magnifico, genio, sabelotodo, todopoderoso, fantástico, sobresaliente, inteligente, guapo y perfecto Seung Jo preguntando a alguien "inferior" a él para poder disipar sus dudas, pero lo tenía que hacer inmediatamente pensó.Vio su reloj y dijo Ash!, son las 06:00 a.m., quizás mamá, papá y el sr Oh estén despiertos, pero voy a comenzar con Eun Jo, es una de las cosas que más me preocupan.

-Eun Jo, despierta, Eun Jo

-Que quieres Hyung- dijo el niño medio adormecido

-Te sientes orgulloso de mí? Pregunto el hermano mayor

-Sí- Dijo un poco extrañado por lo que le preguntaba su hermano

-¿Y alguna vez te has arrepentido alguna vez de llamarme Hyung?- Pregunto el chico

-No, pero porfavor, dejame dormir-Pidió Eun Jo

-Ya, esta bien.

Se levanto, se baño lo más rápido posible y bajó al comedor, donde encontró al papá de Ha Ni y a su madre cocinando y a su padre tomando un te. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse donde su madre y le preguntó

Mamá, Ud. cree que soy realmente su hijo?

La madre, extrañada, responde su pregunta- Claro, tu te pareces tanto a la abuela Lee, eres realmente inconfundible

Y a ti te gustaría que Ha Ni se casara con Bon Joon Gu?

¿El chico de la graduación?- preguntó escandalizada, y teniendo como respuesta de su hijo una afirmación- No, definitivamente no.

Seung Jo cada vez estaba más feliz,pero para preguntar lo siguiente y evitar un poco posible momento embarazoso, pregunto de la manera más indirecta posible.

Y... emm ¿con quién te gustaría que ella se casara?-Contigo, dijo la madre, esas preguntas eran raras, sobre todo en alguien como Seung Jo

Porqué preguntas?- preguntó la Sra.

No, por nada y luego besó la mejilla de su madre, algo que hizo que su madre pensara que algo raro haría su hijo.

Luego se movió unos centímetros a la izquierda, donde estaba el padre de Ha Ni y directamente le pregunto- Sr. Ud. cree que yo soy una buena persona, una persona de confianza, lo suficiente como para entregarme por ejemplo, la vida de su hija?.El Sr. se extrañó de la pregunta, pero pensó que eran cosas de la edad y le respondió: Eres de toda mi confianza, salvaste a Ha Ni, ayudas a tu padre cuando lo necesitas, aun no queriendo hacerlo, pero lo más importante es que te considero parte de mi familia, casi como un hijo, ya que hemos vivido juntos por mucho tiempo, y ... sí, yo si confiaría lo más sagrado de mi vida en ti.

Seung Jo cada vez se sentía más feliz, todas las respuestas para él eran positivas, pero faltaban dos preguntas por hacer la de su padre y la más importante, la de Ha Ni, la de su torpe, pero amada Ha Ni.

Dispuesto a terminar de responder una de sus dudas "menos importantes", se dirigió hacia su papá

Papá, ¿tu estás orgulloso de mi, por el trabajo en la empresa?

Por supuesto, la tomaste, aun sin motivo, y sin intenciones previas de hacerlo, y la verdad lo he meditado, y creo que debes estudiar para ser medico, Eun Jo siempre decía que quería tomar la empresa, y creo que lo haré los siguientes 20 años(como lo dice en la serie) jajaja

Seung Jo se siente bien con la respuesta de su padre y le dice gracias, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, gracias por todo, lo abraza y sale corriendo de la casa, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, cosas muy importantes...


	4. ¿Aceptas?

Seung Jo tuvo una mañana y una tarde agotadora, jamás pensó que haría lo que hizo, pensó que ya su vida, junto con la llegada de Ha Ni, no cambiaría más, pero, no fue así, comenzando como ejemplo, su entrada a la universidad, él tenía planeado seguir en la escuela, ayudando, quien sabe que cosa iba a hacer, pero la universidad no era uno de sus planes. Otro cambio es su entrada a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, jamás se le ocurrió siquiera, y mucho menos que eso vendría con un matrimonio, pero fue así…  
Pero lo que más cambiaría su vida sería lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mandó un mensaje a toda su familia en los celulares, a su madre, junto con Eun Jo, su padre, Gi Dong (el papá de Ha Ni) y a la chica de sus "pesadillas". Dijo que los esperaba en la pensión donde él había trabajado, y si no sabían, que Ha Ni, junto con Eun Jo los guiara, a Ha Ni le escribió que la esperaba en la pensión, en la misma silla en la que se había quedado dormida y que tiene que ir con los padres de él y el de ella, junto con Eun Jo.

Ella se sorprendió al saber que él sabía que se había quedado dormida en el banco, pero se despidió de sus amigas, a las que le había dicho sobre la propuesta de matrimonio de Joon Gu y llamó a "madre" para preguntar donde se reunían, teniendo como respuesta que en la tienda de fideos, ya que ella ya había hablado con su esposo y con el padre de la chica para juntarse ahí. Aunque Seung Jo dijo que Ha Ni daría la dirección, más bien la dio el hermano del solicitante.

Al llegar allá, Ha Ni y Eun Jo fueron directamente a la banca mientras que los adultos contemplaban el paisaje. Al llegar vieron al Seung Jo, muy nervioso, moviéndose de de un lado a Jo quería irse, ese lugar tenía para él "malos recuerdos", pero, que sabía con acierto que era un lugar especial para su hermano, ya que vio aquel beso que Hyung le dio a Ha apurar todo y que Seung Jo se diera cuenta de su presencia, dijo en voz alta:-Hyung

Seung Jo miró a su hermano y luego con la vista vio a Ha Ni, al lado de su madre, se veía temerosa, nerviosa, ella había perdido toda ilusión de una vida "perfecta" coan su primer amor, pero él seguía en su corazón, y ahí, en esa banca "soñó" con un beso de él, y eso la hacía sentirse indefensa.

-Yo los llamé aquí, porque en este tiempo no he sido sinceros con ustedes ni conmigo mismo-caras raras y extrañadas se vieron en ese momento, pero al hermano del chico no, es más, se le hacía raro que Seung Jo no haya hecho nada en relación con eso, el lo había visto llegar a casa, un poco deprimido, a pesar de que se hacía el dormido.

-Creo que a todos les he hecho daño, y hasta que desperté, no me di cuenta de lo que era mi vida- prosiguió Seung Jo- Papá, yo creo que te he hecho mucho daño, se puede notar en tu salud, casi y no estas acá, pero, como les dije, no los puedo engañar, ni lo puedo hacer conmigo mismo, por lo que yo no quiero seguir a cargo de la empresa, yo realmente quiero convertirme en doctor.

-Hijo-comenzó a hablar el padre- durante todo el tiempo que he estado enfermo me ha dado tiempo para pensar, y creo que tu tienes que cumplir tus sueños, me di cuenta que por fin tienes un reto y ahora creo que tienes que entrar a la escuela de medicina... y por la empresa, no te preocupes, seguiré 20 años más, como te dije en casa-dijo jovial

Pero luego Eun Jo dijo- Papá, yo seguiré en la empresa, a mi me gustan los videojuegos, y soy mejor que Hyung.

-Pues creo que eso ya está solucionado, ahora quiero pedir disculpas a mi madre, ella aguanta mi manera fría y a veces grosera de comportarme, pero desde que alguien llegó a mi vida, me di cuenta que lo que yo vivía, era un mundo cerrado, donde yo era único y si no era perfección simplemente no se le podía llamar humano, o no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de acercarse a mi, mamá, perdón.

La madre estaba feliz, Seung Jo estaba cambiando, y de que manera- Ay hijo, claro que te perdono, pero tienes que tener más paciencia a la vida y a todos, todos tenemos defectos, incluyéndote, tu eres frío algo que a veces hiere a las personas, y se de muy buena mano que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy hiriente, pero aun asi eres mi hijo y te quiero- y lo abraza.

-También quiero pedir perdón al padre de Ha Ni, he hecho sufrir a su hija, y mucho quizás por protegerme, pero eso después lo explicaré. Una vez escuché que hay veces que los padres a veces sufren más que los hijos, cuando estos tienen problemas, o están tristes ya que no tienen la posibilidad de poder ayudarlos o solucionarlos, solo pueden consolarlos, quizás criar a Ha Ni no fue fácil, y por todo eso, y si alguna vez lo ofendí, perdón, de corazón perdón

Él estaba realmente sorprendido, él sufría por su hija, pero por suerte, nunca lo molesto, ni molestó comentarios de él, y solamente cayó

-Pero hay alguien que creo que le he hecho mucho daño en su corazón, es aquella persona que me hizo darme cuenta que en mundo existe el esfuerzo la torpeza, la inmadurez, que a veces te hace enojar, y a veces reir, aquella persona que trato mucho más mal que a todos, ya que intentaba defender aquel corazón de hielo, para que no entrara, una vez a Ha Ni le dije que no huiría, pero creo que en este caso demoré y no quiero esperar. - hubo un silencio, no era fácil de decir, sobretodo para alguien como él, era difícil él era un poco, muy arrogante, pero él decidió cambiar- Aqui yo vi una vez a una joven, en esta misma banca, estab durmiendo y yo la vi tan dulce, no sabía que sentía pero por un simple impulso, la bese, teniendo como testigo inesperado a Mi hermano, y por eso creo este lugar importante, y aqui quería decir que te amo Ha Ni, te amo y -saca una caja y la abre, hay un diamante de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante incrustado- me gustaría que te cases conmigo- Ha Ni estaba sorprendida, todos lo estaban, hasta Eun Jo que sabía que su hermano sentía por Ha Ni, pero una cosa es gustar, o hasta un noviazgo, pero ¿matrimonio?, era algo muy distinto, demasiado pensó.

Ha Ni no atinó a decir algo, pensaba que era un sueño, Seung Jo se estaba poniendo impaciente-Ha Ni, ¿Aceptas?

-¿No es un sueño?- preguntó la chica.

Él rió discretamente. como solo él lo sabe hacer, pero dijo, no, no es un sueño, y que me dice?

Si, Si, si- grtaba la chica euiforica.

Todos estaban felices, no había mas que hacer, todos eran felices, o por lo menos los presentes, pero los 3 más felices era la pareja y la mamá de Seung Jo que apenas tomó consciencia de lo sucedido, los felicitó y abrazó como si fuera la ultima vez que lo fuese a hacer.Y quedaron en aquel lugar tan maravilloso, llenos de arboles festejando en familia, sin nada más que eso el compromiso de los que fueron el frio Seung Jo y la torpe Ha Ni

kisskisskisskisskisskisskiss kisskisskisskisskisskisskiss kisskisskisskisskisskisskiss kisskisskisskisskisskkisskis skisskisskisskisskisskisskis skisskisskisskisskisskisskis s

IMPORTANTE

Gracias por aquellos por todas sus atenciones, y tiempo para leer este fanfic. Ahora que estoy en el final quiero decir que es mi primer fanfic, creo que eso no se debe decir al inicio, ya que ha mucha gente que es prejuiciosa, pero si está leyendo esto significa que no lo es. Durante el tiempo que escribi no pedí mensajes, eso lo hace cuando alguien realmente quiere dar su opinion, pero si quiere que se haga una segunda parte, con alguna idea en especifico, algun incidente, o empezar una nueva y asi escribir algo nuevo y que yo piense algo más, o con sus ideas, no dude en decirmelo, ya que sin un mensaje, no haré continuación(SOLO CONTINUACIONES, QUIZAS HAGA MAS FICS)Tambien contacteme en mi correo axotaxp en caso de comentarios o ideas

DENUEVO GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN, AXOTAXP


End file.
